Muscleman Murray/Gallery
Gallery Original AUS airing TheWigglesinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|The Wiggles CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)-1998Live.jpg|"Can You (Point Your Fingers And Do The Twist?)" File:PointYourFingerandDotheTwisttitlecard1.png File:PointYourFingerandDotheTwisttitlecard2.jpg|Title card AudienceinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|The audience GreginTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|Greg JeffPlayingKeyboardinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|Jeff playing keyboard GregSinginginTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|Greg singing TheUnforgottenWigglesinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles TheNonrealisticWigglesinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles GregandMurrayinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|Greg and Murray TheAwakeWigglesinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|The Awake Wiggles AnthonyinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|Anthony MurrayPlayingRedTakamineAcousticGuitarinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|Murray playing red Takamine acoustic guitar File:FoodmanPaintRollTransition.jpg File:MusclemanMurray(KaztheCat)1.jpg|Kaz talking about exercise File:MusclemanMurray(KaztheCat)2.png|Kaz and Carolyn File:MusclemanMurray(KaztheCat)3.png|Benjamin File:MusclemanMurray(KaztheCat)4.png|Kaz, Carolyn, and Benjamin File:Anthony'sFriendFlowerTransition.jpg MurrayinMusclemanMurray.jpg|Murray doing sit-ups. MusclemanMurray3.jpg|''"Fifty!"'' MusclemanMurray4.jpg|''"I've never been able to lift that heavy weight..."'' MusclemanMurray5.jpg MusclemanMurray6.jpg|''"One day I'll do it. Who am I kidding? I'll never lift that weight!"'' MusclemanMurray7.jpg WomanonRadioCommercial.jpg|The woman on radio commercial MusclemanMurray9.jpg MusclemanMurray10.jpg|''"Maybe it's the answer!"'' MusclemanMurray11.jpg|''"Please send me a Mr Muscle Man!"'' PennyFleetfootandWigglehouseDoor.jpg MusclemanMurray13.jpg|''"That was quick!"'' WigglehouseDoorinMusclemanMurray.jpg|Door PennyFleetfoot.jpg|Penny Fleetfoot MusclemanMurray16.jpg|''"Special delivery, Murray Wiggle!"'' MusclemanMurray17.jpg MusclemanMurray18.jpg MusclemanMurray19.jpg MusclemanMurray20.jpg MusclemanMurray21.jpg|''"What if I did a whole week's worth of excercise in hust one day?..."'' MusclemanMurray22.jpg MusclemanMurray-WigglyTrivia.jpg|"Will Murray be strong enough to lift the great big weight?" "Is anybody strong enough to lift the great big weight?" "What will Murray do with the great big weight once he picks it up?" MusclemanMurray23.jpg AnthonyandMurrayinMusclemanMurray.jpg|Anthony and Murray AnthonyinMusclemanMurray.jpg|''"If you say so!"'' TheAwakeWigglesinMusclemanMurray.jpg|''"Hey, this looks like fun!"'' JeffinMusclemanMurray.jpg|''"Hi, guys. Excersise!"'' MusclemanMurray28.jpg MusclemanMurray29.jpg|''"Murray, what kind of ball is THIS?!"'' MusclemanMurray30.jpg|Medicine ball GregandAnthonyinMusclemanMurray.jpg|Greg and Anthony MusclemanMurray32.jpg|''"I've had enough of that anyway!"'' MusclemanMurray33.jpg|Greg MusclemanMurray34.jpg MusclemanMurray35.jpg|Greg MusclemanMurray36.jpg TheWigglesinMusclemanMurray.jpg|The Wiggles MusclemanMurray38.jpg|''"I'm huge!"'' TheNonrealisticWigglesinMusclemanMurray.jpg|''"HUH?!? HUH?!? HUH?!?"'' MusclemanMurray40.jpg|''"I'm Muscleman Murray, the strongest man on earth."'' MusclemanMurray41.jpg|''"He thinks he can build himself up in just one day"'' MusclemanMurray42.jpg MusclemanMurray43.jpg|''"Murray, THAT'S TOO HEAVY!"'' MusclemanMurray44.jpg MusclemanMurray45.jpg|Murray GregandJeffinMusclemanMurray.jpg|Greg and Jeff MusclemanMurray46.jpg|''"THE HEAVY WEIGHT?!"'' MusclemanMurray47.jpg|Heavy weight MusclemanMurray48.jpg|''"Don't you think you should rest before you try?"'' MusclemanMurray49.jpg|''"Rest? Ha! I feel terrific!"'' MusclemanMurray50.jpg|''"The time is now!"'' MusclemanMurray51.jpg|Murray MusclemanMurray52.jpg|Jeff MusclemanMurray53.jpg MusclemanMurray54.jpg|Murray MusclemanMurray55.jpg TheNonrealisticWigglesBumpingintoEachOther.png|The Non-realistic Wiggles bumping into each other MusclemanMurray56.jpg MurrayandJeffinMusclemanMurray.jpg|Murray and Jeff TheUnforgottenWigglesinMusclemanMurray.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles MusclemanMurray57.jpg JeffSleepinginMusclemanMurray.jpg|Jeff sleeping JeffWakingUpinMusclemanMurray.jpg|Jeff waking up JeffandAnthonyinMusclemanMurray.jpg|Jeff and Anthony MusclemanMurray60.jpg MusclemanMurray61.jpg|Murray MusclemanMurray62.jpg MusclemanMurray63.jpg GreginMusclemanMurray.jpg|Greg GregandMurrayinMusclemanMurray.jpg|Greg and Murray MusclemanMurray65.jpg|Murray MusclemanMurray79.jpg|Dorothy greeting the Wiggles MusclemanMurray66.jpg|The Wiggles greeting Dorothy. TheWigglesandDorothyinMusclemanMurray.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy MusclemanMurray68.jpg MusclemanMurray70.jpg MusclemanMurray72.jpg MusclemanMurray73.jpg MusclemanMurray74.jpg|Murray DorothyandGreginMusclemanMurray.jpg|Dorothy and Greg DorothyinMusclemanMurray.jpg|Dorothy MusclemanMurray76.jpg|Greg falling down MusclemanMurray77.jpg MusclemanMurray78.jpg|Anthony juggling Anthony'sFriendDogPawprintsTransition.jpg|Dog Pawprints Transition File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow1.jpg|"Let's all wave to Wags the Dog." File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow2.png|The audience File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow3.jpg|Wags File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow4.png|Jeff and Wags File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow5.png|Murray and Wags WavetoWagstitlecard.jpg|Title card File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow6.jpg|"Wave To Wags" File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow7.png|Greg File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow8.png File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow9.jpg|Jeff and Wags File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow10.png|Wags scratching File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow11.png|Wags barking File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow12.jpg|Wags and Murray File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow13.png|Jeff, Wags, and Murray File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow14.png File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow15.png|Greg, Wags, and Anthony File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow16.png File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow17.jpg|Wags and Anthony File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow18.png|Jeff, Murray, Wags, and Greg File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow19.png File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow20.jpg|Murray playin the Fender bass guitar File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow21.png File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow22.png File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow23.png|Anthony playing the red Takamine acoustic guitar File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow24.png File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow25.jpg|Anthony, Greg and Wags (Notice that the Red Starry Guitar is seen in the background) File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow26.jpg|Greg and Anthony File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow27.png File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow28.png File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow29.png File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow30.png File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow31.png|Wags, Jeff, and Greg File:Anthony'sFriendNumbersTransition.jpg PuppetHenryinMusclemanMurray.jpg|Henry the Octopus SamandMichaeltheSeaSnails.jpg|Sam and Michael the Sea Snails Henry,SamandMichael.jpg|Henry, Sam and Michael SamtheSeaSnail.jpg|Sam the Sea Snail HenryandMichael.jpg|Henry and Michael TheOcto-Mower.jpg|Henry in octomower, Sam, and Michael Octomower.jpg|Octomower PuppetHenryinOctomower.jpg|Henry in octo-mower BoneSandwich.jpg|Bone Sandwich WagsinMusclemanMurray.jpg|Wags eating bone sandwich WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinMusclemanMurray.jpg|Wags and Captain Feathersword CaptainFeatherswordinMusclemanMurray.jpg|Captain Feathersword CaptainFeatherswordandWags'TreasureHunt.jpg|Captain showing Wags the treasure map SlowStreet.jpg|Slow Street WagsinSlowStreet.jpg|Wags in Slow Street CaptainFeatherswordandWags'TreasureHunt2.jpg|Captain and Wags at Slow Street WagsandCaptainFeatherswordonSlowStreet.png|Wags and Captain on Slow Street CaptainFeatherswordatPiratePark.jpg|Captain Feathersword at Pirate Park WagsandCaptainFeatherswordatPiratePark.jpg|Captain and Wags at Pirate Park CaptainFeatherswordTicklingWagsinMusclemanMurray.png|Captain tickling Wags WagsatPiratePark.jpg|Wags at Pirate Park BakedBeans.jpg|Baked Beans Captain_Feathersword.jpeg|''"This isn't treasure, it's baked beans!"'' CaptainFeatherswordFallingDowninMusclemanMurray.png|Captain falling down CaptainFeatherswordandWags'TreasureHunt3.jpg|Captain holding treasure and Wags CaptainFeatherswordandWags'TreasureHunt4.jpg|A treasure chest of bones CaptainFeatherswordandWags'TreasureHunt5.jpg|''"OH NO!"'' File:NyaNyaNya-1998LivePrologue.png|Captain introducing "Nya Nya Nya" NyaNyaNyatitlecard.jpg|Title card CaptainandDorothyinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|Captain and Dorothy TheEarlyWiggleFriendsinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|The Early Wiggle Friends TheMaleWiggleFriendsinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|The Male Wiggle Friends TheWiggleFriendsinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|The Wiggle Friends HenryandWagsinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|Henry and Wags JeffPlayingAccordioninTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|Jeff playing accordion Nya,Nya,Nya-Early1998ConcertFootage.jpg|"Nya, Nya, Nya" TheMaleWigglyGroupinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|The Male Wiggly Group MurrayPlayingTakamineAcousticGuitarinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|Murray playing gold Takamine acoustic guitar File:Anthony'sFriendBlockTransition.jpg Later airings File:WiggleOperaSprayTransition.png|Paint spray transition File:MusclemanMurray(School)1.png File:MusclemanMurray(School)2.png File:MusclemanMurray(School)3.png File:MusclemanMurray(School)4.jpg File:MusclemanMurray(School)5.png File:MusclemanMurray(School)6.png File:MusclemanMurray(School)7.png File:MusclemanMurray(School)8.png File:MusclemanMurray(School)9.png File:MusclemanMurray(School)10.png File:MusclemanMurray(School)11.png File:MusclemanMurray(School)12.png File:MusclemanMurray(School)13.png File:MusclemanMurray(School)14.png File:MusclemanMurray(School)15.png File:MusclemanMurray(School)16.png File:MusclemanMurray(School)17.png File:MusclemanMurray(School)18.png File:MusclemanMurray(School)19.png File:MusclemanMurray(School)20.png File:MusclemanMurray(School)21.png File:MusclemanMurray(School)22.png File:MusclemanMurray(School)23.png File:MusclemanMurray(School)24.png File:MusclemanMurray(School)25.png File:MusclemanMurray(School)26.png File:MusclemanMurray(School)27.png File:MusclemanMurray(School)28.png File:MusclemanMurray(School)29.png File:MusclemanMurray(School)30.png|A Thomas cap File:MusclemanMurray(School)31.png File:MusclemanMurray(School)32.png File:MusclemanMurray(School)33.png File:MusclemanMurray(School)34.png Category:Galleries Category:Episode Galleries Category:Series 1 Galleries Category:1998 Category:1998 Episode Galleries